


Alex expected to beat Thomas in beer pong

by ZeroG



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs to stop losing bets, College AU, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Public Humiliation, Shenanigans, Smut, Thomas is seriously cruel, Thomas you dick, UNO, Vibrators, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroG/pseuds/ZeroG
Summary: Spoiler: Thomas wins and Alex hates it





	Alex expected to beat Thomas in beer pong

Alex hadn’t known what to expect from Thomas. They were currently in the latters college dorm, somewhere around midnight on a Friday night. They had both had a couple of drinks (definitely more than a couple. There were empty beer bottles in places that nobody would expect there to be beer bottles), before Alex had a genius idea.

“Let’s play beer pong!”  
“No way. You suck at beer pong.”  
“Scared you’ll lose?”  
“You’re on.”

After setting up the table and the cups full of beer, Thomas turned to Alex. “I bet I’ll beat you with more than six of my cups left,” he challenged. Alex was pretty amazed by his confidence; or his stupidity. He wasn’t sure which one was which anymore.  
“And if you don’t?”  
“We’ll decide when we get there.”  
“Let’s make this more of a bet. Winner gets to.. Well, do whatever, I guess.”  
“But if I win with more than six cups?”  
“Higher level bet.”  
“Deal!”

 

Twenty minutes later, Alex was seriously regretting his decisions in life. He was down to one cup, and Thomas still had eight. He was definitely screwed now. “Thomas, baby, can we rethink that bet-”  
“No way. You already agreed to it.” Alex would’ve done anything just to wipe the smirk off his face. But sadly, it was Thomas’ turn, and in one simply motion of his arm, Alex was filled with dread. When had he become so bad at beer pong?  
“I told you that you sucked at beer pong. Now, I know exactly the thing for you.”

Alex gaped at what Thomas was holding. After finally accepting his defeat, he had followed his boyfriend to the closet, where he had pulled out a box. Inside that box was enough sex toys to make a pornstar blush.  
“Thomas. Where did you even get all of these?”  
“I’ve had them for a while.”  
“Thomas. What the fuck.”  
“You can judge me later. For now, we need to discuss your bet.” Thomas gave an evil smirk before grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom.

Alex reluctantly sat on the bed, looking up at his boyfriend, who started to speak. “Maybe you’ll finally shut up for a day with this.” When he noticed the hurt glare coming from Alex, he leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Relax. You know I love you.”  
“If you loved me you wouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Hush. Now, here are the terms.” He sat down next to him, pointing to the box. “You’re either going to keep one of these in you all day-” Alex gasped a little, “-or you’re going to tell the whole class that I do better debates than you.” Alex looked completely appalled. Both ideas had him shivering in fear, but one had a little more promise to it.  
“I’ll take the box.”

 

And that was why Alex was sitting in his college lecture with his knees pressed unusually tight. Thomas definitely right about the toy shutting him up; he hadn’t spoken hardly a word since his boyfriend had turned it on. It was a vibrator that Thomas had chosen, a phone controlled one. Alex definitely had to be the unluckiest person on Earth. Since it was controlled from Thomas’ phone (just Thomas’, not his own), the man could just sit in the back and play with it all he wanted without gathering suspicion. And he definitely was playing with it; the way that the vibrator jumped up two or three settings, then moved back to almost nothing, had him turned into a blushing mess. 

Currently, it was buzzing on low, and it had been for a couple of minutes. One of his classmates had been doing a presentation on the economy of Minnesota that he had only started paying attention to. As she finished her presentation, fear ran through him. Thomas had chosen his day well. He was presenting his own project on the economy of Wyoming. As his name was called, he was grateful for the low setting Thomas had it on. Maybe he would show mercy. He stood up and gathered his laptop, starting down the stairs to the front of the room

As soon as his foot hit the stage, he realized Thomas was not going to show mercy. The vibrator jumped up what felt like eight of the fifteen settings to his overstimulated body, but was probably closer to three. He stumbled when his knees instinctively pushed together, but quickly tried to recover and carry his laptop to the podium. Thank God his lower half was hidden now.

He opened up his laptop with a slightly shaky hand, connecting the computer to the projector so his presentation would show on the screen behind him. He knew he was in trouble when the vibrator went back down, because he had figured out Thomas’ game. He would bring it down low, then shoot it back up when he wasn’t paying attention. But he was going to pay attention, even as he started to speak.

He managed to get through two or three slides before he felt the vibrator go up, but just by one notch. Huh? What was Thomas doing now? He met eyes with him for just a moment before he continued speaking. A minute or two later, it went up another notch, just enough to make him shift his weight. This was barely anything. Was he playing another game? Was he just teasing him? Was he giving him a false sense of security? He didn’t know what Thomas was trying to do-

He started to feel heat coil up in his stomach. Oh. That’s what Thomas was doing. He needed to come, he needed to come badly. He glanced up to meet his eyes again, a fearful look in his own. He wouldn’t make him come in front of the entire class, would he? Another moment of looking gave his answer. Yes, yes he would. He needed to finish this presentation.

Barely four more slides went by before he knew he was definitely in trouble. Thomas probably had the setting up to eight for real now, and Alex could hear his own voice wavering. Thomas was not being merciful, not in the slightest. He could feel precome dripping down his legs, and he was doing literally everything he could not to finish.

As soon as the setting hit ten, he felt like he was going to die. He looked over to his teacher. “S-Sir, I’m gonna be si-ii-ick..” His voice wavered and shot up as Thomas cranked the setting up, then dropped it to nothing. The lack of friction from the vibrator left him with the heavy feeling between his legs, and it was unbearable. His teacher just nodded and waved him off, and he scrambled to grab his laptop and make it back up to his seat. He set his laptop down and took off for the bathroom, barely making it in and locking the stall door. He couldn't handle this. Just as he was about to undo his belt and finish himself off, the vibrator shot up to maybe about halfway, and his phone buzzed. He reluctantly checked it, to reveal a message from Thomas.

‘If you finish, you get another day of this torture. Remember our deal’

Right. That had been a part of it. He couldn't come. He let out an audible groan, which turned into a moan as the vibrator was clicked up higher. Just another hour or two in the lecture. He could do it.

 

Alex barely made it through the lecture. The heat in his stomach turned cold, before returning, multiple times throughout the class. He had to move his bag to his lap about half an hour after his return to his seat, because the front of his pants was now stained from his precome. Still though, he was less worried about the stain and more worried about the vibrator stimulating his prostate. Thomas had it up on such a high setting that Alex thought he could hear the vibrations, and it had him shivering in his seat. He had his shirt collar in his mouth to hide his whimpers, because now it was moving around in the 13-15 range. He felt like he was dying, he had to come so bad. He distantly registered people moving around after a minute, and realized that class had ended. Thomas timed his teasing well. He had to get up and walk out now.

Okay. Alex, focus. This isn’t that hard. Just stand up, grab your bag, and leave.

But it was much harder than that. As soon as he stood, his legs were shaking violently, and the change in position had moved the vibrator around in him. He took a few difficult breaths before grabbing his things and starting towards the door, an uncontrollable mewl leaving him as the vibrator shot up to the highest setting. Holy shit, he was going to come right here, in front of everyone-

It moved back down. It was barely buzzing anymore. Alex looked weakly up at Thomas, his face flushed and shiny with sweat. He made his way up to him, his shivers never stopping despite the lowered setting. “T-Thomas, I can’t, l-let me take it out-”  
“Nope. But I’ll give you a break.” He gave an out of place friendly smile, taking his hand and helping him out of the lecture hall. Alex figured he should just accept the kindness while he could, so he felt better for a bit as they walked out of the school.

 

Alex was going to die. There was no question about it anymore. He was just going to die.

He had forgotten that Lafayette and James were coming to visit Thomas’s apartment, where he had followed his boyfriend in the hopes of getting off. But no, now the guests were here, and Thomas was teasing him even more.

Alex had only gotten a small break, when Thomas decided to pull him aside and into the bedroom.

“I’m giving you a different toy. I’ll be impressed if you don’t come.”

So now, Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, playing a game of poker with the three other men, with a new toy inside of him. This one was one that Thomas hadn’t turned on yet, and when he asked questions, he received nothing except a few “You’ll see’s.” 

“I’m all in.” Laf smiled as he pushed his chips to the center, causing James to do the same. Alex decided fuck it, and pushed his own chips to the center. Thomas was the only one that didn’t. When James ended up winning the pile, Alex and Lafayette both groaned. Thomas just smiled.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Then Thomas was gone. Alex felt a little paranoid by this, but he was quickly distracted by Lafayette, who started up a conversation about who knows what. That is, until he suddenly felt the most fucking pleasure he’d ever felt in his life. He had to conceal his moan with a cough, but it didn’t fool James.

“Alexander? Did you just moan?”  
“No-ooh..” Alex moaned against his will as he trembled, his face turning a dark red. The heat in his stomach that he had felt periodically throughout that day had returned already.

“Alexander. Is Thomas going down on you below the table?” Laf asked, before Thomas walked in, smirking with a remote in his hand.

“Slut here lost a bet. He’s been wearing my little toy all day.”  
“F-Fuck you-ou-ooh..!” The heat grew more intense as the guests stood.

“I think we’ll be going now..”  
“Agreed.” They both promptly left, and Thomas turned off the toy, causing Alex to whine loudly.

“T-Thomas, please, p-please let me finish..” Thomas just tsked.

“Fine. But you can’t touch yourself.”

Almost the moment that the toy turned back on, Alex’s vision went white as he finished the hardest he ever had in his life.

 

The next morning, Alex was pretty much bedridden. He was sitting in Thomas’s lap, clinging to him tightly. Thomas had turned into his caring, loving self, pampering Alex in as much love as he wanted.

“Baby, I wanna play a game, or something..”  
“What do you wanna play, darlin’?”  
“Uno?”  
“Alright.”

As the game started, Alex couldn’t help but speak.  
“I bet I’ll win.”

Thomas lost this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> This is my first fic and my first smut so oops my hand slipped
> 
> I live for comments bls


End file.
